The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a mobile current consumer device, especially a fire control device for artillery- and/or rocket weapons, comprising a current generator unit insertable into a receiving compartment of the current consumer device and possessing an internal combustion engine and a generator driven thereby.
A unit for supplying current is disclosed in German patent 1,476,492 which encompasses an internal combustion engine and a generator driven thereby incorporating a ventilator fixedly secured therewith. The ventilator delivers a current of cooling air to the internal combustion engine. In order to lower the noise level, the unit mounted to an undercarriage or chassis is surrounded by a casing assembled from a number of parts, constituting for instance a spiral-shaped labyrinth channel having one end opening within and the other end outside of the casing and through which the exhaust gases from the engine as well as the hot air delivered by the current supply unit can escape into the ambient atmosphere. The casing or box of such unit which is constructed as a labyrinth channel is complicated to fabricate and additionally relatively large in its external dimensions. A further drawback resides in the fact that the means needed for the operation of the current supply unit, such as for instance fuel tank, batteries and so forth, must be either positioned externally of the unit, or however, removed from a suitable operatively associated device.
Further, there has been disclosed a ventilator assembly in German Pat. No. 1,703,340 for a preferably armored-clad combat vehicle comprising a radial blower attached to a bracket which is driven by a hydrostatic motor as well as there being provided a heat exchanger. The radial blower is accessible by means of an opening arranged at the vehicle hull or well, and the opening is covered by a cover member articulated to the vehicle hull and provided with air infeed channels subdivided for the infeed and withdrawal of the cooling air. This ventilation or cooler assembly is provided with a hydraulic installation for cooling the operating means or, however, for recooling the cooling water of a fuel combustion engine.
Additionally, with the motor vehicle disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,411,514, there is arranged within a compartment provided with an air inlet and an air outlet a drive block or assembly formed by a motor, a coupling, and a transmission. A cooling blower shaft or chute having a blower driven by the motor is arranged at one of both sides of the compartment between the compartment wall and the vehicle body wall, in order to thereby achieve the average room temperature in the compartment as well as adequate cooling of the engine.